


Blossom

by YaoiBunny8702



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Goro is adorable, Implied Past Violence, Laughter, M/M, One Shot, Season Comparisons, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBunny8702/pseuds/YaoiBunny8702
Summary: In which Akira helps Goro open up again, and appreciates his favorite features about the boy.





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FREAKING CUTE IT MADE ME BLUSH WHILE I WAS WRITING IT asdfghjkl

Spring was such a beautiful season. That much Akira knew.

It was almost like a new beginning; buds begin to appear on trees, preparing to blossom into beautiful leaves and fruits. Flowers poke their heads up from their roots and sprout their petals.

Goro was like the Springtime. It had taken a long time before he began to come out of his shell again after everything that had happened in the previous year, but when he did, it was like watching a plant begin to sprout.

Akira loved making Goro smile. Sometimes he'd tell him he was doing a good job, and that he was beautiful, and a small, shy smile would spread onto the boy's lips. His eyes shined with love.

Akira loved making Goro laugh more, though. Akira would sneak up behind him and tickle his sides. He was always really sensitive there, after all. Shudders would run through his body and a string of delighted laughs would tumble out from beyond his lips as he attempted to collapse in on himself. His laughter was like music to Akira.

Changes are gradual, just like the blossoming of a flower. The changes in Goro were gradual, but Akira didn't regret a single moment he spent by his side. To him, every second was worth it, if all for the sake of his happiness.


End file.
